borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, this is Dr. F. I'm not Trace Beaulieu from TV's MST3K, just a big fan. :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" Right. Why are you categorizing all my weapons as hacked/modded? --Nagamarky 01:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but The book is about an island of monsters get it? and the obvious play on the word Dr. and the island reference, it may not be what it is but it is possible. TOXICMOOSEDOG13 Oh i see now im sorry about that i misunderstood you. approved: images needed for this wiki: and all this time it was F8!!! Thank you HybridDragoness thank you. I might not be able to screenshot some of these enemies quickly as I have already killed them, and they don't respawn. --HybridDragoness 05:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I added images for Taylor and Skagzilla. If you want one of Skagzilla doing his beam attack, I have one as well. --HybridDragoness 05:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) looks great! i got roid rage psycho. does it look too dark? it looks fine on my pc but very dark on my mac. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :i changed it. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic of Skagzilla's beam as you requested: If you would like me to crop it and remove the enemy tag with a clone stamp, I'll do that. --HybridDragoness 07:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) do you know, i would, just to see that it can be done. i am using paint shop pro and my skills are somewhat limited. i have saved this image so you can replace it if you like. good shot by the way. and im afraid you have created a monster as i seem to be uploading pictures madly. if yours are better by all means replace them but its just so much fun filling in all the blanks. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 07:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) oh and thanx for the tips (no weapons) Your pics are pretty good, and I have a lot of... stuff... to catch up on in the time being, so I'll leave your pics for the time being. Most decent photomanip programs have a clone stamp function. Used correctly, it can be used to remove enemy tags. You're welcome :) --HybridDragoness 09:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) _that_ is awesome! you might even consider replacing your pic on his page as this is more descriptive. thanks for the tip about clone stamp, PSP9 is pretty old though. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :). btw, I added a new Scar image.... with tag and UI removed and all. I have no idea why Scar wanted to taunt me at some point... he pointed his rear end at my character haha --HybridDragoness 10:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) maybe he doesnt eat photographers ;0) ''-Dr. F'' Sounds plausible. I see you stuck many more good pics of bosses up on their pages... are there any more enemies which need to be screenshotted? --HybridDragoness 05:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Please note that images from inside the Borderlands game fall under Gearbox's copyright. Therefore, please use instead of . Thank you. --Volkai 04:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Your graphics card What graphics card do you have in your computer. Turns out mine is outdated and I need to buy a new one. Rawwar13 05:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) As it turns out i have received a gtx260 as a birthday present. this will replace my xfx 8800gts (an amazing card if you can get one). i personally recommend cards with high memory bandwidth >256bit. ati cards use faster ram but i have been enchanted by the high band mem 8800 which has only 320MB vidram. to play the game an old Nvidia 9xxx will do nicely, look for features though as none of the 9series cards have high band mem. that said i feel i should also mention that borderlands plays on my htpc (1.6G atom NvidiaION) albeit at low settings. look @MWave and Amazon. for reviews cross reference with cnet.com. <+> Dr. F.